La petite nouvelle
by Downloadeur
Summary: Une nouvelle étudiante arrive à Poudlard. A part son entrée directe en cinquième année, elle semble normale... Mais que penser de son attirance envers Hermione ? Et pourquoi Ombrage, l'enseignante recrutée par le Ministère, n'est toujours pas là ?
1. Calmars géants et robes de sorcier

Titre : La petite nouvelle

Rating : T pour plus tard (voire M si... Enfin bref)

Résumé : Poudlard, 5e année. Une nouvelle élève arrive dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie... Mais elle rentre directement dans la classe des BUSE. Qu'aurait été l'histoire du 5e tome si une nouvelle étudiante avait tout chamboulé, à commencer par le coeur d'Hermione ?

Disclaimer : Même si Georgia n'appartient qu'à moi et rien qu'à moi (et j'en suis fier, na), j'ai bien peur que le reste des personnages ainsi que l'univers n'appartiennent à une obscure romancienne répondant à "Jikahaire". Quoi, vous la connaissez ? Et m --"

* * *

Je suis Georgia. Blonde – pas peroxydée –, plutôt grande mais pas trop. J'ai 15 ans, je vais donc rentrer en cinquième année à Poudlard. Je n'étais pas dans cette école, avant. Hé oui, il y a plusieurs écoles de sorcellerie, en Angleterre. Pourquoi j'ai changé ? Cela ne vous regarde pas. D'ailleurs, je pense que vous en savez assez sur moi ; le temps presse au vu de l'énorme problème que j'ai. Je vais plutôt vous raconter mon histoire. 

J'étais donc dans l'un de ces carrosses sans chevaux qui nous conduisaient aux portes du château. Avec moi, deux autres filles : une rousse, et une brune très grande, dont le visage me faisait étrangement penser à un bouledogue. Elles me regardaient d'un air bizarre.

– Quoi ??!

– Non, rien, répondit la rousse. C'est juste que… On ne t'a jamais vue ici.

J'avais dû leur parler trop sèchement.

– Ho, ça, c'est… Une longue histoire, dis-je plus doucement. Je… Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

– Bah, c'est pas grave, on a tous un passé plus ou moins douloureux.

Le bouledogue – Pardon, la brune – n'avait toujours rien dit. La rousse, en voyant que je regardais le chien – Non, la brune, (mais qu'est-ce que j'ai avec ça ?) –, m'informa qu'elle était de Serpentard – Et qu'en tant que telle, elle se devait (une question de principe, il paraît) de rester froide et distante envers tous ceux ou celles qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La bavarde, elle, était une Serdaigle.

– Et donc, heu… C'est vrai que Harry Potter étudie ici ? Demandais-je à ma nouvelle « amie » pour rompre le silence.

– Tu n'as pas lu la Gazette ? C'est lui qui a ramené le cadavre de Cedric Diggory l'année dernière, en sortant du labyrinthe !

– Ha oui, c'est vrai… Houlà, j'ai un sort d'amnésie, moi, en ce moment.

_Rester sympa, rester sympa, rester sympa…_

Il faut dire qu'elle me tapait un peu sur les nerfs. Non mais c'est vrai ça, elle se prenait pour qui celle-là ?! _« T'as pas lu la gazette ?! »_, je suis pas partie chasser le dragon tout l'été moi, j'ai eu des choses plus importantes à faire ! (Pourquoi on dit « aller chasser le dragon » d'ailleurs, on devrait être plutôt isolé quand on fait ça non ?)

Et puis d'abord, j'aime pas les rousses. Na.

– Tu l'as peut-être vu dans le train, c'est un petit brun toujours décoiffé.

– Lui ? Je l'ai vu en montant, il regardait un carrosse d'un air bizarre ; il était tout blanc.

– Il est un peu étrange depuis la fin de sa quatrième…

Notre voiture stoppa. A l'extérieur, un jeune homme blond nous ouvrit la porte. Et, me laissant stupéfaite dans son acte incroyable, la brune – Non, le bouledogue (Moment de confusion totale) –… Prit la parole !

– Ha, Draco, bonjour !

– Très chère…

En lui faisant un baisemain, il l'invita à sortir et, alors que je m'apprêtais à aller au dehors avec classe, il me claqua la porte au nez.

– _Ça_, me dit la rousse pour répondre à mes questions silencieuses, c'est _malefoy_.

On sentait à la façon dont elle disait le nom qu'elle n'y plaçait pas de majuscule. Par dédain, mépris ou jalousie, je n'en sais rien. Toujours est-il que, de mon côté, ce Malefoy était bien la première personne à peu près normale que je croisai depuis mon arrivée.

En marchant vers le château, j'expliquais à la Serdaigle que j'allais rentrer à Gryffondor, que ça serait directement en cinquième année, que j'avais effectivement suivi les quatre autres dans une autre école et que non, je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'en parler.

– Elle est géniale ta robe, tu l'as eue où ?

– Ho, ce vieux chiffon ? Répondis-je d'un air dégagé. J'ai enfilé ça en vitesse, ce matin… Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat !

_Tu parles… 250 Gallions pour une robe, c'est vraiment de l'arnaque, mais ça en valait la peine… Enfin une qui la remarque !! Et quand elle va voir mon chapeau… ! La vie est merveilleuse ! J'aime Poudlard ! J'aime ce château ! J'adore cette forêt sombre et inquiétante de l'autre côté du lac ! (Heu, ça, c'est à revoir…) J'adore ce calmar géant dans le… Heu, attendez une seconde ?!_

– Un calmar géant ?!

– Quoi ? Elle suivit mon regard ébahi. Ha, tu parles d'Octy ?

– Octy ? Tu veux dire que ça porte un nom, ce truc ?

– Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle en riant. Il fait partie de Poudlard depuis plus de deux siècles, je crois. Il est a-do-rable !

– « Il » ? C'est un mâle ?

– Heu… Excellente question, répondit-elle, songeuse.

Intérieurement, je me promis de me renseigner sur cette grosse bébête en évitant qu'elle ne touche à mes cheveux.

– Au fait, me dit-elle avant de rentrer dans la grande salle, je m'appelle Mandy Brocklehurst.

– Georgia. Georgia Lass. (1)

Assise, j'observai la table des professeurs – En constatant qu'une place était restée vide à côté d'un vieux barbu que je devinai être Dumbledore – lorsqu'un abruti (n'ayons pas peur des mots) renversa du jus de citrouille sur ma robe. Ron (l'abruti) me semblait pourtant sympathique, malgré son air d'asperge géante affublée d'une perruque rousse. Nous avons discuté un peu, puis le repas vint, avant que je n'émette une réflexion pour le moins stupide :

– Dis donc, il y a pas mal de roux dans cette école…

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il, vexé. Tu as quelque chose contre les Weasley ?

– Quoi ? Non, c'est juste que j'étais avec une rousse en arrivant ici.

– Ha, d'accord… C'était peut-être Ginny ? C'est ma sœur, elle est assise là-bas… Il désigna une autre personne assise à la table des Gryffondor.

– Non non, c'est une Serdaigle. Elle s'appelle Mandy.

– Connais pas, dit-il en engloutissant une part de purée d'une taille plus que respectable.

– Et est-ce que tu… commençais-je sans succès. Il semblait que malgré tous mes efforts, attirer l'attention de cette brute ailleurs que sur son repas semblait impossible.

Donc, pendant le reste du dîner, j'eus le loisir d'observer mes nouveaux camarades en train de manger – un spectacle digne des Multiplettes-gag.

Lorsque les reliefs du dessert disparurent, Ron – Qui s'avérait être préfet – me donna le mot de passe indispensable pour entrer dans la salle commune de notre maison, ainsi que le chemin pour y accéder.

– Donc, le mot de passe est _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_… Pour aller à la salle commune, c'est simple : tu grimpes l'escalier de marbre, tu tournes à droite et tu prends le troisième tableau à gauche – C'est un passage secret. Tu montes l'escalier – Attention à la marche piégée – et, de là, tu ressort par un autre tableau et pars vite tout droit, parce que les nonnes qui l'occupent n'aiment pas du tout être dérangées…

Je suivais plus ou moins ses explications, persuadée qu'il me faisait faire trois fois le tour du château, en hochant la tête à certains passages clés (comme le détour destiné à éviter le bureau de Rusard, le concierge, ou le commentaire détaillé d'un tableau représentant deux vélanes en train de prendre un bain). Enfin, il arriva au terme de son interminable monologue :

– Tu avances tout droit le long du couloir jusqu'à arriver au portrait d'une grosse dame, tu lui donnes le mot de passe, et te voilà dans la salle commune !

– Ha…

– Tu n'as rien compris ?

– J'ai retenu le mot de passe.

– Pas grave… Il sortit un rouleau de papier de sa poche. Je te fais un plan !

Il tapota le parchemin de sa baguette et me le tendis. Dessus finissaient de s'écrire le plan détaillé du château, l'itinéraire à suivre en pointillés et un point rouge clignotant portant la mention _Vous êtes ici_.

– Pas mal, non ? Ce sont mes frères qui ont inventé ça. Ils l'ont appelé le Papier Automatique, il te suffit d'effleurer la surface du papier avec ta baguette en pensant à ce que tu veux voir apparaître, et ça se dessine tout seul ! Mais il faut connaître ce que tu veux « écrire », sinon ça ne marche pas… Dommage, ça aurait fait une antisèche fabuleuse…

Une voix – Oui, une voix et rien qu'une voix, car sa propriétaire m'était cachée par une foule d'élèves se dirigeant vers leurs dortoirs – appela mon ami :

– Ron ! Il faut conduire les premières années à la salle commune !

– J'arrive ! Il me salua, se leva et s'approcha des gamins terrorisés. Par ici, les demi-portions !

– Ron ! Sois un peu gentil !

– Ben quoi ? C'est vrai qu'ils sont tout petits…

Tout en suivant les instructions que me lançait ma carte d'une voix monocorde (_Tournez à droite, allez tout droit, attention à la marche..._), je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser au Survivant – Et surtout au fait que je ne l'avais toujours pas abordé. Pourquoi était-il devenu blême en voyant les voitures ? Avait-il vraiment assisté à la résurrection de Celui-dont-personne-ne-veut-prononcer-le-nom-mais-dont-tout-le-monde-parle-même-si-le-ministère-assure-qu'Il-n'est-pas-revenu ? Et, surtout, avait-il oui ou non une énorme…

– _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ !

Le tableau s'écarta, révélant un passage circulaire. Sentant mes jambes trop faibles pour me porter plus de quelques minutes encore, je ne m'attardais pas dans l'accueillante salle commune et montai directement dans mon dortoir.

Et là, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, je la vois… Je la dévore même du regard, je suis littéralement hypnotisée par sa beauté rayonnante. Ses cheveux parfaitement lissés descendent en cascade sur ses épaules, ses formes parfaites me font penser à ce que mon cousin de 4 ans appellerait volontiers des cochoncetés ; et ses magnifiques yeux me donnent envie de me plonger pour toujours dans son regard. J'ai été ensorcelée, ce n'est pas possible autrement, je suis victime d'un sortilège… Ou alors, c'est le Coup de Foudre. Possible… ? Les autres filles du dortoir m'avaient dit qu'elle rentrerait plus tard, à cause des premières années qu'elle devait conduire à la salle commune. C'est peut-être parce qu'elle est entrée seule qu'elle me fait cet effet-là ? Ou alors l'étrange halo lumineux qui l'entoure à la manière d'un ange… Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que de moi-même ou par un acte de magie, je suis sans aucun doute tombée amoureuse…

Et je n'arrive toujours pas à détacher mon regard de Hermione Granger.

* * *

(1 : A tous les fans de Dead Like Me ;) 

Mouhahaha... Je vous vois déjà vous poser des questions sur la suite... (Mais si, vous ne vous rendez pas compte, c'est tout.) Suite qui n'arrivera qu'après au moins une review (c'est ma première fiiiiiiiiiiic). Ha oui, et aussi : pour mettre mes histoires à jour, je suis pas vraiment une flèche... :s demandez à Temi-Chou. Elle confirmera... lol


	2. Aprèsshampooing et philtres en pagaille

**Titre** : Après-Shampooing et philtres en tous genres

**Auteur** : Downloadeur de son vrai pseudo Downlo, mais que refuse obstinément

**Disclaimer** : Seules Georgia et l'histoire (pairing inclus) sont à moi ! Le reste appartient à cette sublime et merveilleuse J.K.Rowling qui nous a fait découvrir en quelques années un univers qui nous fait tous rêver :-)

**Pairing** : Trop… Beaucoup trop… Mais le principal reste Georgia/Hermione

**Dédicasse** : Temiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ma bêta-readeuse d'amour !! Et aussi sandra1501 pour sa review (non) subtile ;o)

**Légende** : En _italique_, les pensées de Georgia (généralement, sauf pour l'article). Le texte entre **_---_**, les interview de Georgia pour en savoir plus sur Poudlard.

* * *

Première journée d'études de l'année. Le premier jour d'école de sa cinquième année à Poudlard allait enfin commencer… Hermione en frissonna dans son lit. Elle avait attendu ça tout l'été… D'un geste, elle ouvrit les rideaux de son baldaquin et se prépara à réveiller son dortoir, comme à l'accoutumée, lorsqu'elle vit qu'un lit était déjà vide. 

– Il faudra t'y habituer, dit Parvati Patil en bâillant. On dirait que la nouvelle se lève encore plus tôt que toi…

Hermione fit la moue.

– Elle n'a même pas eu la décence de nous réveiller… maugréa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

– Hé, attends ! C'est toujours moi qui me sert la première de…

La porte claqua.

– D'accord, fit la jumelle. On va dire que c'est à cause du stress dû à ton nouveau rôle de préfète…

Dans la Grande Salle, le ciel bleu parsemé de quelques nuages annonçait une belle journée. Hermione était assise entre Harry et Ron.

– Remercie encore Fred et George de ma part pour l'après-shampooing, dit-elle à ce dernier. Tu devrais l'essayer, Harry. J'en avais vraiment marre d'avoir des cheveux qui ressemblaient à Tchernobyl…

Grand silence de la part de Ron.

– Ne me dit pas que tu n'as même pas entendu parler de Tchernobyl ?!

– Ce ne serait pas une sorte de bonbons ? J'ai vu un truc comme ça en allant à Pré-au-Lard l'année dern…

– Harry ! Explique-lui, toi !

– C'est l'une des plus grandes tragédies moldues… Un jour, à force de vouloir contrôler la nature, ils ont fini par en payer le prix. C'est un pays dévasté où règne la désolation…

Ron resta stupéfait. Il regardait Harry avec une bouche de poisson qui, avouons-le, n'ajoutait rien à son charme naturel déjà limité.

– Et tu oses rigoler avec ça ? dit-il, scandalisé, en se tournant vers Hermione.

– C'est pas possible… marmonna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, changeons de sujet… Voilà les premiers hiboux.

Le plafond de la Grande Salle, en effet, fut bientôt masqué par des centaines de volatiles de toutes tailles apportant les premières correspondances de l'année. Certains courriers devenaient même habituels, comme le colis envoyé à Neville par sa grand-mère contenant toutes les affaires qu'il n'avait pas manqué d'oublier (Encore que, cette fois, avec un paquet qui faisait trois fois sa taille, il battait tous ses records), les chocolats de Drago ou encore la Gazette d'Hermione (« Oups, je n'ai pas d'argent… Aïe, aïe !! Ron, tu n'aurais pas une Noise à me prêter ? **Mais tu vas me lâcher, stupide volatile !?** »).

– Ho, les premiers piou-piou sont encore plus nombreux que l'année dernière, dit derrière eux une vois rêveuse. Les trois amis se retournèrent sur Luna Lovegood, comme à son habitude accoutrée d'une manière… assez peu habituelle, dirons-nous. En tout cas, Hermione semblait elle aussi penser que les jupes roses fuchsia ou encore les débardeurs verts fluo s'accordaient mal avec les robes de sorcière à demi transparentes.

– Je suis juste venue vous dire bonjour… Et vous raconter les derniers potins ! Il paraît qu'il y a une nouvelle étudiante à Poudlard… C'est Mandy Brocklehurst qui me l'a dit. Et il paraît qu'elle est dans le même dortoir que toi, Hermione…

Les deux garçons, curieux, se retournèrent vers Hermione, mais celle-ci était plongée depuis le début de la réplique de Luna dans la Gazette.

– Bon, hé bien, au revoir… dit la Serdaigle en s'éloignant, sans prendre pour elle le manque d'attention de sa condisciple.

– Hermione, tu commences vraiment mal l'année, fit Ron en se servant des œufs brouillés. D'abord ta blague sur Tchernobyl, ensuite Luna… Tu aurais au moins pu faire semblant de l'écouter.

– Hé, regardez ça ! s'écria celle-ci qui, une fois de plus, ne semblait pas avoir écouté un mot de ce qu'on lui disait. Voilà pourquoi il manque un professeur…

Tous trois se penchèrent sur l'article :

_**Poudlard : un professeur manque à l'appel**_

_Les cours de DCFM seront-ils assurés cette année ?_

_D'après nos sources internes de la célèbre école de sorcellerie, une place serait hier soir restée vide à la table des professeurs lors du banquet de début d'année. Après vérification, il semblerait que le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'aurait cette année trouvée aucun postulant. Après vérification au Ministère de la Magie, Dolores Ombrage nous rassure : « Les cours seront assurés cette année. Le Ministère recherche actuellement une personne ayant les capacités pour enseigner cette matière particulièrement soumise à caution, principalement à cause des récentes rumeurs lancées par Harry Potter. Nous tenons également à souligner que pour résoudre ce problème, le programme de cette année a subi quelques modifications mineures. »_

– Ils en ont encore après toi, Harry, remarqua le rouquin.

– Ils vont bien finir par se lasser… Enfin j'espère…

Hermione replia le journal et reporta son attention sur son assiette.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que nos esclaves attitrés nous ont préparé de bon aujourd'hui ?

Sans laisser le temps aux garçons de déterminer si cette remarque était une pique de plus à l'encontre de la politique d'emploi des Elfes de Maison ou l'abandon définitif de la SALE, le professeur McGonagall leur distribua leurs emplois du temps.

– Hé, vous avez vu ça ? Notre premier cours aujourd'hui, c'est Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Et pendant deux heures !

– Tu as raison Ron, c'est super ! On va pouvoir commencer dès aujourd'hui nos recherches pour la SALE, comme ça ! s'écria Hermione, répondant ainsi à la question silencieuse que s'étaient posée les garçons.

Plus loin, les deux heures de liberté n'avaient pas échappé à Georgia. Assise entre deux filles discutant du meilleur philtre d'amour que Malefoy pourrait « recevoir », elle avait fermement l'intention de profiter de ce laps de temps pour glaner un maximum de renseignements sur Poudlard. _Allons-y_, se dit-elle, _et après on a Potions. Youpi._

_**---**_

_Octy ? Ha, mais bien sûr que je le connais ! C'est le calmar géant, hein ? Je ne me doutais pas que tu en aurais entendu parler si tôt, c'est vrai que tu es nouvelle, et au fait comment ça se fait que tu es directement rentrée en 5__e__ année ? Oui bon je sais c'est assez personnel mais – quoi ? Ha oui, Octy. Ben comment dire, c'est un peu la mascotte de l'école, ici tout le monde le connaît, Et généralement à partir de la 4__e__ année tout le monde est allé au moins une fois se baigner avec lui, c'est génial comme sensation ! Je me rappelle comme ça d'une fois où on a joué à se lancer un souafle, oui, moi, Octy et Freddie. Hmmm, Freddie… On n'a pas fait que ça avec le calmar, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Que je détaille ? Comment dire, on était en train de prendre un bain de minuit, seuls tous les deux, et puis c'est arrivé d'un coup et on s'est, pour ainsi dire jeté l'un sur l'autre, et puis bon tu connais la suite, mais c'est là qu'Octy est arrivé et il a commencé à me caresser avec ses tentacules le long de la jambe, je dois avouer que c'était très agréable, je crois que Freddie aussi a reçu ce genre de visite car il semblait très électrisé, enfin bon et ensuite je ne te dis pas, il est remonté – Octy, pas Freddie – le long de ma jambe, je te l'ai déjà dit ça, il me faisait des trucs avec ses ventouses, vraiment orgasmique ! Et encore, c'était avant qu'il ne se mette à me titiller la (…)_

**_---_**

Georgia courut à travers les couloirs, manquant de rater une marche, se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers les cachots. En interrogeant quelques élèves sur les habitudes de l'école, elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passer et était à présent en retard pour le cours de Potions. En tentant de refouler le souvenir de Millie lui expliquant en détail ses ébats amoureux avec Octy, « la petite nouvelle », comme on l'appelait, s'engagea dans le 2e couloir à gauche – qu'on lui avait certifié être celui menant à la classe du professeur Rogue. Elle ouvrit la lourde porte, et se retrouva face à un professeur fulminant. _Houlà, ils sont à lui ces cheveux ?_

– Ainsi donc, je vois que même pour les nouveaux élèves, la ponctualité est une notion on ne peut plus relative. Je vais vous aider à y voir plus clair… 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor, fit Rogue avec son habituel rictus. Dépêchez-vous de vous installer, vous n'avez qu'une heure – enfin, trois quarts d'heure maintenant – pour préparer ce philtre de Feu, fit-il en désignant des instructions au tableau.

Le professeur se retourna et repartit inspecter les travaux de ses élèves. Georgia, suivant les signes (plus ou moins) discrets d'un rouquin au cerveau apparemment plus que ratatiné, s'assit avec Hermione, Ron et Harry ; le Survivant ajoutant d'un air maussade quelques ingrédients en quantités plus qu'hasardeuses dans son chaudron bien trop chauffé, la surdouée préparant une potion de laquelle s'élevaient déjà quelques flammèches, et Ron tentant sans résultat convaincant d'imiter cette dernière. Georgia sortit son chaudron sans attendre, et le remplit d'eau avec une formule avant de préparer ses racines.

– Bon, comme je disais, fit Ron, c'est quand même bizarre qu'on ait une heure de Potions par semaine sans les Serpentard.

– Tu ne vas quand même pas t'en plaindre ? remarqua Hermione en attisant sa potion.

– Mais c'est vrai, les cours de Rogue n'auront plus la même saveur, pendant cette heure… dit Harry, dépité.

– De toute façon, on les a quand même pendant deux heures, jeudi, trancha son amie.

– Mouais… dit-il en versant trop peu de solution de Lune dans son chaudron.

– Il faut en mettre plus, Harry, sinon ça va… Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le chaudron du sorcier émit un sombre sifflement avant que la potion ne sorte en hurlant « Trocho ! Trocho ! »

– C'est trop dur, conclut le jeune homme.

– Si tu essayais un peu, au moins… Enfin, heureusement que tu n'en as pas mis trop, sinon…

Hermione fut interrompue par une explosion. En se retournant, elle vit Neville, recroquevillé sur le sol, les deux mains sur le visage.

– TROP DE SOLUTION DE LUNE, MR LONDUBAT ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS SUIVI MES INSTRUCTIONS ! hurla Rogue en pointant sa baguette vers le tableau, pour y inscrire en rouge « Ne pas mettre trop de solution de Lune ! »

– Professeur, osa Hermione, il faudrait le conduire à l'infirmerie… Si vous voulez, je peux m'en…

– Vous me semblez bien incapable de le guider plus de cent mètres ! Je vais m'en charger, de le conduire à l'infirmerie ! Quant à vous… Vous êtes préfète, non ? Surveillez ma classe en mon absence, ordonna-t-il en emmenant Neville, non sans ajouter avant de sortir :

– Mais je veux quand même votre philtre prêt à la fin du cours !

_Ils sont gais, ces cours_, remarqua Georgia intérieurement.

En sortant de Potions, Georgia prit Ron à part. Du fait du déjeuner imminent, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps pour lui demander son aide avant que sa conscience ne soit absorbée par les macaronis au fromage.

– Ron… commença-t-elle.

– Non. Ne dis plus rien, l'interrompit celui-ci. Je sais pourquoi tu m'as pris à part. Je sais ce que tu voulais me demander.

– Ha… fit-elle, surprise. Donc, c'est OK ? Ça ne te dérange pas ?

– Me déranger ? Non… Écoute, Georgia, je ne peux nier que de mon côté aussi, une formidable attraction envers toi s'est manifestée…

– Hein ?

– Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre… Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si tu es très attirante, mon cœur appartient déjà à une autre…

– Ron, je…

– Non ! Je suis désolé de te le dire comme ça, mais il faut que tu sois forte maintenant pour ne pas souffrir plus tard. C'est pour ton bien, conclut le roux.

– En fait, je… Je voulais juste te demander si tu voulais bien être mon guide, pour m'expliquer les traditions de l'école, les salles de cours, tout ça…

– Ha, heu… les oreilles de Ron prirent une teinte rouge vif. Oui, bien sûr, aucun problème… Bon, heu, je te laisse, je crois que c'est des macaronis au fromage ce midi… dit-il avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

– Ho non, le cours est déjà fini ? demanda une voix derrière Georgia.

Elle vit en se retournant un Neville dont la figure était couverte de bandages, à l'exception de deux fentes pour lui permettre de voir et d'une autre au niveau de la bouche.

– Oui, depuis bientôt dix minutes… Dis-moi, ton visage, ça va ?

– Ho, ça, j'ai l'habitude, dit le garçon. Mais tu ne devineras jamais ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais à l'infirmerie…

* * *

MOUAHAHA (rire démoniaque) quelle fin suspensienne, n'est-ce pas ? (ça se dit au fait ?) 

Et si vous voulez la suite… (Moi je la commence déjà…) une seule solution : le ptit bouton en bas à gauche, là


	3. Flirts en série

**Titre** : La petite nouvelle, chapitre 3 : Flirts en série

**Auteur** : Downloadeur de son vrai pseudo Downlo, que ffnet refuse obstinément (c'est pas passé sur le chapitre 2)

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter, malgré mes deux chapitres déjà en ligne, n'est toujours pas à moi ! L'univers, les personnages (à l'exception de Georgia), et pas mal de trucs que j'ai sans doute oubliés sont à Joanne K. Rowling.

**Rating** : Je m'en rappelle même plus ! T je crois, mais de toute façon comptez M pour lemon à venir (ça y est, je sais quand ça sera-heu) (et pas vous-heu)

**Résumé** : Vous avez de l'espoir, vous :P z'avez qu'à lire ! Et puis quoi, encore ?

**Remarques** : 1. Un mois de retard :'( Je suis désoléééééééééé (Mois très chargé au niveau amour d'ailleurs… enfin bref) / 2.Tout à la fin, remarquez l'apparition d'une nouvelle « catégorie » nommée (à juste titre) **BONUS** (Downlo, sous influence Fullmetal Alchemist…) ayant pour but de clarifier certains points de l'histoire tout en se marrant un bon coup. Cela dit, jouez le jeu, lisez ça après le chapitre :P (on sait jamais, au cas où il y aurait des spoilers…) / 3. Ayé, après un début plus que laborieux, j'ai fait un défi et c'est reparti mon kiki ! J'avais juste besoin de me changer les idées… (Préparez-vous à une avalanche d'OS avant le 4e chapitre) / 4. J'ai enfin autorisé les reviews anonymes… C'est fou comme je suis distrait moi –'

* * *

– C'est par là ! cria Ron. 

Sans vraiment comprendre où elle allait, Georgia le suivait d'un pas hésitant au travers des couloirs, salles et souterrains censés les conduire à la salle où se déroulaient les cours d'Histoire de la Magie, ceux qu'elle préférait dans son ancienne école.

– Au fait, j'ai oublié… fit le garçon. Tu n'as pas…

– Ha, vous êtes là, fit Hermione en passant la tête hors de la classe, faisant battre plus intensément le cœur de sa consœur. Binns va bientôt arriver, vous avez failli être en retard !

– Pour ce qu'on aurait raté… marmonna le roux.

Ils partirent s'installer au fond de la classe, aux côtés d'Harry.

– Donc, je disais… continua Ron. En tant que guide, j'aurais dû t'informer de la teneur des cours de Binns…

– Tu ne l'as pas prévenue ? s'affola Harry.

– J'ai oublié, ça peut arriver…

– Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Georgia.

– Rien du tout, assura Hermione. Ces deux idiots ne sont tout simplement pas capables de suivre un cours entier…

– Mais enfin, Mione, c'est Binns quand même ! J'espère quand même que tu as ramené un oreiller, conseilla-t-il à la jeune fille.

Une heure (de sommeil) plus tard, Georgia avait eu le temps de reconsidérer l'Histoire de la Magie comme sa matière préférée. Mis à part le début du cours, où le fantôme qui leur servait de professeur passait à travers le tableau pour entrer dans la classe, les longs exposés sur les guerres des géants lui paraissaient pour la première fois inintéressants. Mais elle avait surtout réfléchit à ce que Neville lui avait confié à la sortie du cours de Potions. En effet, était-il possible de considérer une chose plus incroyable ? A n'en pas douter, il s'agissait du ragot du mois. Si elle décidait de répandre la nouvelle… Elle se demandait surtout si cet état de fait était un frein possible à l'engagement pédagogique de Poudlard…

– Allez Georgette, c'est par ici les Enchantements, lui cria Ron, la tirant de ses pensées.

– Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te jure que… plaisanta Georgia.

Le soir, dans la salle commune. Alors qu'Harry était parti au stade de Quidditch déterminer avec son équipe les horaires d'entraînement, Georgia regardait d'un air pensif Hermione corriger le devoir de Métamorphose de Ron. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle constata que son attirance était loin d'être réciproque. _Si je fais semblant d'être aussi nulle, peut-être qu'elle corrigera mon devoir…_ Pensa-t-elle. _Impossible, je suis trop parfaite pour avoir des difficultés en Métamorphose_, se reprit-elle immédiatement.

– Georgia, tu es toujours avec moi ? Demanda Lee, interrompant la fille dans sa contemplation d'Hermione se mordant doucement la lèvre inférieure.

– Quoi ? répondit-elle, énervée.

– C'est à propos de ce que tu m'as dit… C'est vraiment incroyable ! Ça s'est passé dans l'infirmerie, tu dis ?

– Oui… Enfin à ce qu'il paraît ; demande plutôt à Neville, c'est lui qui a tout vu.

– Merveilleux ! Rogue en train de… C'est… Ça me donne une super idée ! fit Lee en s'éloignant.

Le lendemain, Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent au cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Georgia n'ayant pas pris cette option, elle pouvait dormir toute la matinée, comme le lui avait suggéré Ron, ou plutôt en profiter pour mieux se renseigner sur Poudlard et son histoire, avait sagement recommandé Hermione. Aucun ne savait ce qu'elle avait choisi, mais leur esprit était occupé par un autre problème.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? se demanda Ron.

– Il a dû avoir un problème… tenta Harry.

En effet, ils avaient aperçu Hagrid, le demi-géant gardien de Poudlard, garde-chasse à ses heures, et accessoirement professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Cependant, sa présence n'était pas prévue ; il avait été en effet chargé durant l'été de contacter les géants des montagnes afin qu'ils s'unissent à Dumbledore. Ils eurent une réponse une demi-heure après le début du cours :

– Ha, oui, je devais partir avec Olympe… Quelle charmante femme. Vous ne savez pas que durant le voyage, on avait prévu de…

– Hagrid !

– Oui, bon… Enfin bref, je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous en parler, mais… (Il se rapprocha un peu plus du trio, et baissa la voix.) Cet été, il y a eu un petit problème. Une école de sorcellerie a été attaquée… Non, pas Poudlard, fit-il devant l'air soudain épouvanté des jeunes gens, mais une autre école. Le problème, c'est que d'après l'enquête… Ce sont les géants qui ont tout dévasté.

– Les géants ? cria Ron, attirant quelques regards sur le groupe. Mais… reprit-il plus bas, quel intérêt ont-il à s'en prendre aux sorciers ?

– Aucun, justement. C'est ce qui nous a laissé penser qu'ils avaient…

– Déjà été recrutés par les Mangemorts, continua Hermione.

– Exactement. Du coup, on n'avait plus besoin d'y aller… Les géants, c'est pas très intelligents, mais ils n'ont qu'une parole. S'ils sont avec Vous-Savez-Qui, ils ne reviendront pas sur leur avis.

– Et que sont devenus les élèves qui étudiaient là-bas ? demanda Harry.

– Je ne sais pas trop… On m'a dit que la plupart étaient partis en Ecosse, d'autres se sont éparpillés dans toute l'Europe. Aucun n'avait le niveau pour venir à Poudlard… fit Hagrid en secouant négligemment sa main (un acte qui, pour une personne de cette taille, est je vous le rappelle très dangereux). Ha si, ajouta-t-il d'un air pensif. J'ai entendu dire qu'une seule élève a été autorisée à suivre nos cours. Elle a même obtenu le soutient du Ministère…

Les trois amis se regardèrent alors, tous pensant à une seule personne. Ils venaient enfin de comprendre d'où venait Georgia…

_**---**_

_Octy ? Pourquoi tu me… D'accord, c'est Millie qui t'a raconté ça, pas vrai ? Ecoute : elle est folle, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle raconte. Elle a fait courir cette rumeur pour sortir avec moi, mais je suis avec Anne-So, je ne vais quand même pas la plaquer pour elle ! Non, tout ce que j'ai fait avec le calmar, c'est jouer au ballon. On était en juin, il faisait beau, je suis allé me baigner avec quelques amis et, en voyant un tentacule à la surface, on lui a lancé le souafle, il nous l'a renvoyé, et on a joué comme ça pendant une demi-heure… Mais bon, après on avait cours, alors il a bien fallu rentrer. Heu, en parlant de cours, j'ai bientôt Potions… Merci._

_**---**_

– Mais pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? demanda Georgia, énervée.

Pendant tout le repas, elle avait dû subir le regard condescendant du trio, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

– Mais on te regarde comme d'habitude, dit Hermione. Tu te fais des idées !

– Mouais… Bon, alors, c'est par où la divination ?

– Tour nord, répondit Hermione d'un air dédaigneux. Personnellement, j'ai arrêté. Je préfère largement l'Arithmancie…

_Peut-être que je serai capable de penser normalement pendant tout un cours, alors…_

– Allez, par ici les gens, lui dit Ron.

La Divination… Lire dans les feuilles de thé, décrypter un vol de canards sauvages ou interpréter ses rêves, voilà une chose que Georgia trouvait bien… Inutile, mais particulièrement facile à simuler. Enfin… Avant qu'elle ne rencontre Sybille Trelawney. La première fois qu'elle apparut devant elle, entourée de volutes de fumée, enroulée dans une masse de châles impressionnante et ployant sous le poids d'énormes boucles d'oreilles, l'étudiante faillit éclater de rire.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Trelawney d'une voix douce, interprétant mal le son sorti de la bouche de Georgia.

– Non non, rien, réussi-t-elle à articuler.

– Vous devez être la nouvelle élève… murmura le professeur en s'approchant. J'ai tiré les cartes cet été… Je savais que vous viendriez. (Elle continua de s'approcher doucement.) Mais les tarots m'ont aussi révélé une importante information sur votre avenir… (Elle était à présent arrivée devant Georgia, détaillant son visage au travers de ses lunettes à écailles, agitant ses doigts chargés de bagues devant ses yeux.) Votre amour… (Elle se raidit.) Votre amour est voué à l'échec !

Toute la classe retint son souffle, impressionnée par la pose théâtrale qu'avait adoptée Trelawney sur sa dernière phrase.

– Mais… Quel amour ? demanda Georgia, décidée à ne pas se laisser impressionner par une mystificatrice.

– Celui que vous cachez, susurra le professeur de sa voix la plus douce. Mais n'oubliez pas la pluie… Quand elle arrivera, vous ne pourrez plus retenir la vérité…

– Et tu lui as fait quoi ? demanda Hermione, éclatant de rire.

Georgia était arrivée en cours de Runes, avec quelques minutes de retard (car Ron, lui, finissait à 17h). Elle y avait retrouvé Hermione, avant de lui raconter ce que lui avait prédit le professeur Trelawney quelques heures auparavant.

– Je lui ai lancé un sortilège de croc-en-jambe… Ça lui apprendra à raconter n'importe quoi, répondit Georgia.

– C'est bien fait pour cette vielle peau, remarqua sadiquement son amie.

– Miss Granger, les interrompit le professeur, si vous êtes en train de discuter, c'est que vous pouvez m'expliquer clairement ce qu'est le Futhark ?

– Bien sûr, professeur. Il s'agit de l'alphabet runique dont l'origine trouve sa place chez les Celtes, composé de trois Aettirs représentant des pouvoirs divins, regroupant chacun 8 Runes, en plus de Wyrd, l'Invisible, qui n'appartient à aucun Aettir car il représente toute chose et symbolise le Destin.

– Cinq points pour Gryffondor, concéda le professeur. En effet, il existe trois Aettir qui…

– Enfin bref, glissa Hermione à Georgia, ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il ne faut pas faire attention à elle. Elle raconte toujours n'importe quoi…

– D'accord, fit son amie. Dis, tu ne voudrais pas être mon guide ? demanda-t-elle avant de s'en rendre compte.

– Ton guide ? Mais ce n'est pas Ron qui… ?

– Si, mais… Enfin, je ne veux pas être méchante, mais il est un peu…

– Je comprends, plaisanta Hermione. Oui, si ça peut te faire plaisir, je veux bien te guider à travers l'école. Et, sans vouloir me vanter, tu vas en apprendre plus sur Poudlard avec moi que dans n'importe quel livre !

_Me faire plaisir… ?_ Pensa Georgia. _Tu n'imagines pas à quel point…_

Le lendemain après-midi, Georgia entra un peu plus dans la vie d'Hermione. Elle découvrit sa grande passion, sa raison de vivre, l'amour de sa vie… la SALE.

– La SALE… ?

– La **S**ociété d'**A**ide à la **L**ibération des **E**lfes de maison, répondit calmement Hermione.

– Il y a même des badges, ajouta Ron dans un rire jaune.

_Ça y est, je suis finie_, pensa Georgia. _Je suis tombée amoureuse d'une folle._

– C'est une association ayant pour but d'empêcher et à terme, d'abolir le comportement que les sorciers ont envers une autre race dotée de pouvoirs magiques et aussi intelligente qu'eux, un comportement qui ne peut se résumer qu'en un seul mot : de l'esclavagisme ; de l'esclavagisme pur et simple envers un peuple qui ne demande que notre amitié, et que nous leur refusons obstinément…

– Hermione, l'arrêta Harry, tu va être fatigué pour le premier cours d'Astronomie si tu continues comme ça.

En effet, leur cours avait lieu le soir même, de 23h à 1h du matin.

_Bon plan pour commencer à draguer… Toutes les deux, seules dans la chaleur moite de la tour d'Astronomie…_ se dit Georgia en échafaudant une stratégie de séduction.

– Je n'avais pas ce cours dans mon ancienne école, soupira-t-elle. J'espère que je vais pouvoir suivre…

– Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit Ron, c'est très facile.

– Et, si tu veux, je pourrias t'aider… proposa Hermione.

_Et voilà… Ce soir, j'ai rendez-vous avec les étoiles._

En dépit de son nom, le professeur Sinistra était une femme charmante. Prenons un exemple : lorsqu'une nouvelle élève arriva dans sa classe de BUSE alors qu'elle n'avait jamais suivi ce cours auparavant, certains auraient paniqué. Mais Sinistra, elle, ne se laissa pas démonter et aida cette fille à tout instant, pour qu'elle comprenne bien les sombres engrenages des orbites célestes.

– Tu arrives à suivre, Georgia ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

_Mais ta gu… vieille peau, tu vas me foutre mon plan en l'air…_

– Ha, mais tu t'es trompée, fit Sinistra qui s'était approchée, Titan est un satellite de Saturne, pas de Jupiter. Tu vas devoir tout recommencer, conclut-elle avec un immense sourire.

_C'est pas vrai… Elle va pas me coller comme ça toute l'année ?_

Elle jeta un regard implorant au reste de la classe.

– Professeur, fit Ron pour aider Georgia, je crois que je me suis trompé.

– Voyons, Ron, tu vois bien que je suis occupée avec ta camarade !

– Mais je crois que j'ai fait une grosse erreur ! J'ai l'impression que moi aussi, je vais devoir tout recommencer…

– J'arriiiiiiiive, chanta alors presque Sinistra en accourant.

Georgia leva les yeux au ciel. Ces étoiles étaient décidément trop capricieuses pour qu'elle y comprenne quoi que ce soit…

– Attends, je vais t'aider, souffla Hermione en arrivant derrière elle.

_Mais, qu'est-ce que…_

Elle appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Georgia.

– Tu vois, cette constellation, c'est la grande ourse… expliqua-t-elle.

Georgia sentait son souffle réchauffer son cou, tandis que ses bras se couvraient de chair de poule dans un frisson ardent.

– Et ici, c'est Mars… elle est un peu rouge, le petit matin… continua-t-elle de moins en moins fort.

_Elle est en train de me draguer, là ?!_

Georgia sentit alors la poitrine de sa consœur s'appuyer contre son dos, sa chaleur se répandant dans son corps, toutes les deux seules dans leur nouvelle et soudaine intimité face à la voûte étoilée.

– Les filles ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites, encore ? Non, Hermione, ne lui donne pas les réponses ! Elle recommencera jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve par elle-même, dit Sinistra, une lueur décidément sadique dans les yeux.

-Petit interlude-

_Je vole. Ha tiens non, je vole pas, je nage. Bizarre, j'étais plus proche du ciel que de l'eau dans mes derniers souvenirs. Peut-être en associant les deux ? Est-ce que c'est possible de marcher sur l'eau… ? Non, je pars en vrille, restons concentrés, les enfants. Bon, la dernière chose dont je me rappelle, c'est quoi, déjà ? Ha oui, j'étais avec Mione – Hermione, c'est pas possible je gagatise j'en suis déjà aux petits surnoms débiles – et il y a l'autre tarée qui a débarqué… Ha, Hermione… Heureusement que j'ai eu la chance de venir étudier ici… C'est dur d'imaginer que sans… Enfin, ça ne devrait pas trop poser de problèmes… Heu, c'est quoi cette lumière ?_

-Fin de l'interlude-

Poudlard, tour des Gryffondors, dortoir des filles. Georgia se réveilla doucement avec la lueur du petit matin. Enfin, du petit matin…

– 11h30 ?! hurla-t-elle.

Elle bondit hors du lit, manquant de se ramasser royalement, et courut vers la salle de bains. Heureusement, leur premier cours du jeudi était la DCFM à 11h, qui n'avait pas lieu en raison de l'absence de professeur. _Elle aurait pu me réveiller, quand même !_

_OK, ce midi, opération fais-la-gueule-à-Hermione. Ne pas la regarder, ne pas la regarder, ne pas la regarder…_

– Tu me passes la purée, Harry ?

_Voilàààà… Maintenant, passer le plat à Ron… Ne pas lever les yeux… Bien. Quoique, je me demande comment elle le prend…_ Elle leva alors les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'elle aussi, elle l'évitait du regard.

Les mêmes questions assaillirent alors Georgia, jusqu'au cours de Potion : pourquoi l'évitait-elle ? que s'était-il passé ? avait-elle eu peur ? Et évidemment, ce cher Rogue aux cheveux décidément repoussants avait prévu de travailler par tables de deux élèves.

– Pour ce cours, vous créerez une potion. Vous devrez l'imaginer du début à la fin, puis la préparer et m'en donner un flacon pour que je puisse déterminer votre niveau. Maintenant… En place !

Harry partit avec Ron, Hermione avec… Millicent Bullstrode. _Vous n'allez pas me dire que là, elle ne cherche pas à m'éviter ?!_ Ne restait plus que Georgia… et Drago, qui arriva quelques minutes en retard. Aucune remarque de la part du professeur. _D'une impartialité en béton_, songea ironiquement l'étudiante en imaginant la réaction de Rogue au retard d'un élève d'une autre maison. Drago s'assit à la table de Georgia, un masque méprisant sur le visage. _Tu veux jouer à ça ?_ se dit la Gryffondor. _On va voir qui est le plus hautain… Enfin, la plus hautaine._

Après avoir fini la préparation théorique de sa potion, cependant, elle se souvint qu'elle allait avoir un petit problème. _Mince, j'ai pas d'ingrédients…_ Au dernier cours, tous les éléments de la préparation étaient fournis, mais là… _Qu'à cela ne tienne_, se dit-elle, _je commence et on verra ensuite_. Elle entreprit de conjurer de l'eau pour remplir son chaudron.

– Mademoiselle Lass, grinça une voix derrière elle, force m'est de constater que pour faire cette potion, vous aurez besoin d'ingrédients assez rares qui ne vous sont pas distribués dans cette classe. Je suppose que vous les avez déjà achetés… Où sont-ils ?

– A vrai dire, je n'en ai pas, répondit Georgia. Monsieur.

– Ne me dites pas que vous comptiez invoquer les ingrédients de votre potion ? Vous devriez savoir que…

– Les objets conjurés n'ont aucune propriété magique, c'est pourquoi l'on fait toujours apparaître l'eau magiquement : cela en fait un support de choix pour la préparation de potions, car elle n'interfère sur aucun ingrédient. J'ajouterais à cela que vous m'insultez en insinuant que j'ignore cela en cinquième année.

– Je suis ravi de voir que les Gryffondor comptent une nouvelle Miss Je-Sais-Tout parmi leurs rangs, répondit le professeur d'un ton doucereux.

– Je pense que toutes les maisons seraient ravies d'apprendre ce que vous avez fait à l'infirmerie… Souffla Georgia de façon à ce que seul Rogue l'entende.

Celui-ci blêmit.

– Si vous croyez pouvoir me battre à ce petit jeu… répliqua-t-il de la même façon. Mais cela ne me dit pas où vous comptez dénicher vos ingrédients… continua-t-il plus fort.

– J'allais les lui donner, intervint Malefoy.

La salle était plongée dans le silence. Tous les élèves regardaient en direction de la table de Georgia, qui avait réussi à faire pâlir leur professeur, et que Drago avait défendu contre Rogue… Une situation pour ainsi dire inimaginable.

– Très bien… Lass, je retire 50 points à votre maison pour m'avoir répondu sur ce ton. Malefoy, je crois que 15 points en faveur de Serpentard sauront récompenser votre générosité…

– Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda l'étudiante, tandis que Rogue s'éloignait.

– D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu tentes de faire chanter mon parrain… Je trouve ça intéressant, répondit Drago en jetant un œil au parchemin de sa voisine.

– Je ne vais pas faire que tenter. Il va regretter de m'avoir retiré 50 points…

– J'attends de voir ça avec impatience, ricana Drago. Mais n'oublie pas que tu as une dette envers moi… dit-il en lui tendant une Pierre de Lune.

Une certaine forme de respect mutuel s'était tissée entre les représentants des deux maisons.

En étudiant les formules complexes d'Arithmancie, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa nouvelle consœur. Elle se demandait aussi ce qui lui avait pris, en Astronomie, de flirter ainsi avec elle… Avait-elle des sentiments pour la petite nouvelle ? Quand bien même c'aurait été le cas, elle doutait que l'objet de son hypothétique désir ressentait la même chose envers elle…

Ainsi, lorsque Georgia lui fit un autre de ces sourires charmeurs en Runes, elle n'y fit pas attention, se disant qu'elle se faisait des idées. Elle préféra se concentrer sur l'interprétation de Fehru, en ne répondant que d'un timide sourire à sa camarade.

Le lendemain, Hermione était toujours aussi indécise au sujet de ses sentiments. Dans la Grande Salle, lorsqu'elle vit entrer Georgia, elle inventa rapidement une excuse et partit en mettant dans une poche la Gazette, qu'elle n'avait même pas déplié. Elle ne prit pas non plus le temps de se renseigner sur le magazine aux couleurs vives qui circulait entre les élèves, pourtant hilarant à en juger par leurs têtes.

_Cette fois, c'est sûr, elle m'évite… Aucune autre possibilité…_

Cette phrase suivit Georgia en leitmotiv toute la journée. En Métamorphose où elle ne réussit qu'à moitié à transformer son lapin en belette, au midi où elle ne mangea presque rien et partit avant tout le monde, en Botanique où elle confondit une Tentacula Vénéneuse avec une ronce à mûres. Dans la demi-heure de repos qui leur était accordée pour se laver, cependant, elle se dit qu'il faudrait peut-être songer à faire bouger les choses. C'est avec cette résolution en tête qu'elle partit en cours d'Enchantements, sans voir qu'Hermione avait enfin ouvert la Gazette du Sorcier… Et la lisait d'un air affolé.

Ainsi, dans la salle commune, Georgia songeait toujours à un moyen d'attirer Hermione. _Le Philtre d'Amour ? Malhonnête. La drague dure ? Risque de se faire jeter. La rendre jalouse ?_ Cette solution semblait la plus vraisemblable. _Mais avec qui ?_

En émergeant de ses idées, elle se rendit compte que toute la salle commune était en effervescence.

_Ron ? Non, trop proche. Et trop moche._

Elle s'approcha de Harry.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Tu n'es pas au courant ?

_Harry ? Intouchable._

– Georgia ! cria Ron derrière elle.

_Drago ?_

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'aimerais comprendre !

_Oui, pourquoi pas… Mais il faudra le convaincre…_

– C'est dans la Gazette… Tu dois être la dernière personne qui n'est pas au courant.

_C'est décidé : pour rendre Hermione jalouse, je vais sortir avec Drago Malefoy._

– Le Ministère… continua le roux. Le Ministère a nommé Dolores Ombrage au poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

* * *

**BONUS** : Poudlard's People

Bonjour, ici Lee Jordan, envoyé spécial pour le Poudlard's People. Permettez-moi de vous rappeler au passage de ne pas lire ce magazine en présence de l'un des membres du corps enseignant, afin d'assurer toute la discrétion nécessaire à la publication de ce journal. Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler du professeur le plus apprécié des élèves, celui qui distribue autant d'heures de colle aux premières années que de points aux élèves de sa maison ; je parle bien sûr de… Severus Rogue !

Notre enquête commence lorsqu'un philtre de Feu explose dans sa classe. Jusque là, rien d'extraordinaire, mais quand Rogue propose d'accompagner Neville Londubat à l'infirmerie, il y a de quoi se poser des questions. Mais le témoignage du garçon explique bien des choses…  
**Lee Jordan : Que s'est-il passé lorsque votre potion a explosé ?**  
**Neville Londubat :** Le professeur Rogue s'est immédiatement porté volontaire pour m'accompagner à l'infirmerie [… Toute la classe était étonnée par sa réaction.  
**[…**  
**LJ : Et qu'avez-vous vu alors ?**  
**NL :** Rogue, en train de fricoter avec Pomfresh ! Apparemment, ils avaient déjà vécu quelque chose ensemble […  
_(Interview détaillée en page 4)_

Voici donc le terrible secret de Rogue ! Qui eût cru que cette incroyable idylle aurait pu voir le jour ? Mais, comme l'a souligné Mr Londubat, il semblerait que les deux tourtereaux n'en soient pas à la première étape de leur relation…

* * *

Voilà, après ce petit bonus, je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! Croisons les doigts pour que je tienne les délais ! Ha, et oui… Au sujet de la partie « bonus », trouvez-vous cela intéressant ou pensez-vous que l'intégrer aux chapitres d'une façon ou d'une autre serait plus adapté ? Tout en sachant que de mon côté, il n'y a pas assez de substance pour en faire des fics à part entière… Et enfin, désolé pour le « Petit interlude » aussi intéressant qu'un reportage sur la vie sexuelle des pingouins (Quoique en fait j'en ai regardé un y'a pas longtemps et… c'est super intéressant), mais il fallait absolument que je case un ptit suspense à propos de… Enfin, bref. (J'espère que ça vous a fait vous poser des questions…) NB : j'ai mis à peu près autant de temps que pour le chapitre 2, mais remarquez que la quantité a pratiquement doublé… Et puis, ça devrait aller plus rapidement maintenant. J'espère. (Oui parce que en fait vous allez rire, j'ai pratiquement fini mon épilogue mais j'ai aucune idée de ce qui va se passer dans le chapitre 4) Pour être sûr de ne rien manquer, mettez-moi dans vos alertes. Mais si, et en plus ça va me faire plaisir. 


End file.
